


Purple is my color

by orphan_account



Category: Legend of Zelda - All media, Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has always had a weakness for the color purple.<br/>Purple skin and purple hair are no exceptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic that I'm writing while trying to clear my mind and figure out how to start Chapter 6 of 'The Hard Way'.

Link always had a thing for purple.

He didn't know why, nor did he know how he came about the particular preference, but he just knew that he loved the color, wether it was the soft, soothing shade of lavender or the dark, seductive blend that was violet, he just loved the color purple.

~

Link walked absent-mindedly to the post office, his head turned down, his crystal blue eyes absorbing the words from the book he was holding in his hands. 

He turned the left corner up to West clock town, still immersed in his book, however his fascinated reading was brought to a screeching halt when he collided with something that he couldn't see.

With a surprised cry he tumbled head over heels, crashing to the ground in a painful heap, his green cap falling off and his book skittering away across the cobblestones.

He pushed himself up, ignoring the throbbing in his right wrist, knowing that it was probably sprained, he sat up, shaking his honey-blond hair askew, brushing the grit and blood from his chin with his left hand, his face contorting in a wince when he felt a big split in his already swollen lip.

"Oh dear! I'm sorry." said the other part of the accident, kneeling next to Link, blood-red eyes peering at the golden-haired boy from under a curtain of lilac-hued bangs as the other boy put his hand on Link's thigh. "Can I help you?"

Link frowned at the mage, shaking his head as a mirthless smile graced his split lips. "I think you've helped quite enough, Vaati." he mumbled, scooting away from the trouble-making teenager, putting much needed distance between him and Vaati's all-too-soft, lavender-colored hands. He stood up and walked over to his book, picking it up and holding it protectively with his left hand, his right hung uselessly by his side, the pain from the sprain coursing up Link's arm.

"I'm serious." Vaati's smooth, velvet-rich voice sounded behind Link, causing the blue-eyed boy to turn around, annoyance at the mage was masking his pain. "I didn't mean for you to be hurt." he said, reaching out and snatching Link's book so quickly, the fairy boy couldn't react. "I couldn't get your attention any other way, so I figured that running into you might work." the mage continued, tucking the book away in his belt. "Unfortunately I seem to have attracted the kind of attention that I didn't want."

Link raised an eyebrow at him, completely confused by his words, but captivated by the gentle purple hands closing around his wrist and healing it with their magic power. "Why did you want me to notice you?" Link asked, his curiosity piqued by the drastic measures taken to attain his attention. After all, it seemed that the only people who cared to even speak to him were his adopted father and Kafei, his best -and only- friend, and now Vaati -the most popular boy in all of clock town- was going out of his way to speak to Link. Either there was something fishy going on,..or there was something really cool and fishy going on.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join me in the observatory tonight." the purple-skinned teen said, smiling crookedly, his scar shrinking slightly as he half-smiled, half-smirked at the -obviously flustered- golden-haired boy. "I usually go watch the stars and it's more fun with company."

Link's mouth gaped open and then snapped shut, he was unsure of how to respond when he was being offered what seemed like a date by an undeniably attractive boy. "Y-yeah, sure." he stammered, smiling and nodding his agreement, his pale cheeks flushing a glowing pink from embarassment and excitement.

The lavender-skinned teen smiled and nodded. "Good." he said, his eyes flashing something unrecognizable for a second before it disappeared. "Meet me there at 9:00 tonight." he said, scooping up Link's hat and placing it lop-sidedly on Link's golden tresses. "See you there." with a sly wink the wind mage walked off, his smooth lips curled up in a smirk.

Link gulped heavily and started walking at a trotting pace down to the laundry pool, needing to speak to his best friend and knowing that the violet-haired boy would be there, probably staring into the water and murmuring about the unfairness of life. 

Link hurried there, willing his cheeks to return to normal as he darn-near skipped into the small, quiet area.

He -as predicted- found his best friend sitting under the shady tree near the water, scribbling away in a small book.

"Kafei!" Link said, collapsing to his knees -breathless and shaking- by the other boy, startling him, causing him to look up in surprise. "I have something to tell you!"


	2. Preparation

"Vaati asked you out on a date?" Kafei's voice was nearly dripping disbelief as he looked at Link over the top of his book.

"Not really, but kind of." Link said, releasing his breath in a long sigh as he looked up at his friend, smiling sheepishly at Kafei's flat expression. "Aren't you happy for me?" he asked, poking absent-mindedly at Kafei's bare toes. "I was finally noticed by someone else!" he nearly squee'd, laughing his delight into the calm, mid-morning air.

"Right." Kafei said calmly, his lips set in a flat line. "You know, it's usually frowned upon in society when two people of the same gender enter into a romatntic relationship." he grumbled, his small pencil scritch-scratching away at the page of the book he held.

Link's brows furrowed, knitting together above his confused blue eyes. "Do you think it's wrong for me to be excited that Vaati likes me?" he asked, praying to Din, Nayrue and Farore that his best friend since childhood wouldn't hate him for his sudden sexuality choice.

"You don't KNOW that Vaati likes you." Kafei said very pointedly. "I do not want you to get your heart broken. Nor do I want you to go to anyone who doesn't deserve you." his normally pale cheeks flushed a gentle shade of pink at his own words, Link's inquizitive gaze causing the purple-clad boy to snap his mouth shut.

"That's sweet, Kafei." Link said, smiling at his friend, glad that he was -at least with the other boy- able to ignore the glaring violet shade of his hair.

"You need to get dressed if you're going to be going on a date." Kafei said, the bitterness of his words being coated in a covering of sweet smiles and sugary tones. "I'll help you out if you'd like me to."

Link's blue eyes widened to the point of resembling moon tears and he glomped his best friend, hugging him and spitting out a line of "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" all the while.

"Enthusiasm down two or five notches." Kafei said, prying Link's arms from around his neck, barely able to make the golden-haired boy relinquish his grip.

"Sorry." Link said, pulling away from Kafei. His cheeks were flushed with excitement. "I'm just excited!"

Kafei shook his head and rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he pushed himself up off of the ground, his motion quickly followed by Link. "Well, come on!" Kafei said, throwing his arm around Link's shoulder, using his height to his advantage as he and the would-be hero-of-time walked back to Kafei's residence.

~

"Kafei, what exactly are you wanting me to wear?" Link asked from behind the screen that was cutting off a small section of the future Mayor's bedroom. He had just had a bath and was now shivering and dripping wet, hiding behind a paper screen as his best friend picked out 'the perfect clothes' for his date with Vaati.

"I'm getting it, I'm getting it." Kafei's mumbled reply kind of irked the blue-eyed boy and he huffed a exasperated grunt, grabbing the drying towel and wrapping it around his slim waist before he stepped out from behind the screen, calling Kafei's attention to him.

Kafei's tempature skyrocketed at the sight of Link's body so wet and shimmering in the lamplight and so unfortunately covered with that small scrap of cloth that passed as a bath towel.

Kafei's throat choked up and he nearly had a heart attack then and there from seeing his best friend in such a state.

"I-I have your clothes." he stammered, shoving a bundle of clothes into a startled Link's hands and pushing him back behind the screen.

"I really appreciate your help with this." Link said from behind the screen, unknowing of his friend's plight.

"Not a problem, Link." Kafei said, keeping his back to the screen as he waited for his friend to come out.

"I'm really happy to have your support on this....whatever it is." Link's voice was softer, but closer and Kafei turned around, his pupils dialating as he took in the near-glowing image of the beautiful boy.

"You'll always have my support." Kafei said, smiling assuringly at his friend. "No matter what."

'Even if you don't choose me.'

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated when I get to it. Review and kudos if ya feel like it.


End file.
